


Make Some Magic

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BBW, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Glimmer wants her daddy, Implied Pregnancy, Incest, Incest Conflict, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Scares, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Micah can't deny that all that time on Beast Island has left him rather pent up. Lucky for him, his lovely daughter Glimmer plans on reconnecting with him in a very interesting way.
Relationships: Glimmer/Micah (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	Make Some Magic

Micah had been back in Brightmoon for only a couple weeks, it almost felt like he never left. Of course, he didn't have Angella there to stick by him, and his now grown up girl was running the show around here.

He couldn't be more proud of her, especially after the tragedy of Angella being gone. He only wished that he was there with Glimmer and not stuck on Beast Island. Perhaps sometime the two of them could have some time to themselves. He certainly wasn't up to anything, but he knew that the duties of a queen kept her busy.

Micah was just returning from dinner to his room, humming softly as he awaited another night of doing nothing. He couldn't help it if he didn't have as much responsibilities as his little girl.

Opening the door, he immediately noticed someone sitting on his bed. Speak of the devil, it was his little girl.

"Oh, Glimmer." He remarked, getting the young woman's attention.

"Hey, daddy~" She returned with a grin, turning around to face him.

He hummed in confusion at her greeting, closing the door behind him.. But he didn't mind it too much, "So, what brings you here? Need something?" He asked, making his way to the bed beside her.

"You could say that." She answered with a chuckle, eyes focused on him as he sat down. "I had some free time tonight, and I wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time together." She said, starting to lean her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, really? That's great! I'd be happy to!" He beamed, wrapping an arm around the other as he felt her nuzzle up to him.

"Good! I already thought of something for us to do." She said, scooting closer to him, arms wrapped around the older man.

"What do you have in mind, sweetie?" He asked, a bit surprised at how affectionate she had become. But he can't say that he didn't appreciate the love. 

Glimmer chuckled softly, looking up at her with a grin, "This~" Suddenly she teleported away from Micah's side, making him sit up.

In the next moment, he felt a weight on his lap, making him exclaim in surprise. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, as a softness pressed against his chest. 

The queen had a knowing grin on her face as she pressed herself against her father, legs spread as she straddled his lap, her forehead resting against his as she slowly began to grind against him. Grunt after soft, sensual grunt left her as she felt him against her.

"G-Glimmer! What is this??" He asked frantically, too taken by surprise to react proper. His heart was racing and his face was red as he did his best to not grind back against the other's hips.

"It must have been so hard being out there for so long, daddy~ I just wanna make sure that you're feeling alright and are taken care of~" Glimmer answered, her lips inches from his as she looked into his eyes. All the while her soft, plump hips kept grinding against him. 

Micah had no words, taken completely by surprise with his daughter's behavior, "Glimmer! Stop this! We shouldn't be doing this." He said firmly, pulling back against Glimmer's hold on him, but unable to have her let go.

"Says who?" She asked, pursing her lips, "I'm the queen, I can do whatever I want. And besides, I'm sure you're just as curious as me~" She chuckled, leaning to press a kiss to his bearded cheek. She could feel her own heart racing, hoping that he would accept, just for one night.

"You're my daughter, Glimmer, I can't do these kinds of things with you." He added, sounding a bit hesitant as he said them. His hands remained at the sides of the bed, ignoring his body's pleas to grab the woman sitting on his lap.

"We're both adults, daddy, we can have any kind of fun we want. I just want to make you feel good, even if it's just one night~" She whispered, leaning to his ear as she said it. As she did, she could feel his 'excitement' poke against her inner thigh. Gods, she wished he would say yes already. 

A shiver ran up Micah's spine, the sound of her words and voice was already starting to make him crack. But he knew he couldn't break down, what would Angella think if she were here? "G-Glimmer...we can't do this. You know we can't."

"Why?" She said in a sudden terse tone. "Dad, I know you want this, and I want this too. I really just want you to feel good." She slowed her grinding, hands now resting on his cheeks as she softly caressed his face, looking into his eyes as she did.

Micah gave out a low hum, glancing to the side. It was true that he was pretty pent up after all his time away from civilization, but he couldn't unload this onto his daughter...couldn't he?

"It doesn't have to be a long time thing. Just one night, we can have some fun." Glimmer added, a genuine pleading look on her face as her thumbs lightly rubbed the older man's cheeks. "Please? I can be your little girl for tonight~"

Micah took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he thought about it all through. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time...it was so damn tempting. His daughter grew up into a fine, beautiful young woman. And what better way to commemorate her maturity than the most intimate act? At least, that's how he was trying to justify it to himself.

He opened his eyes, looking into Glimmer's as he tried to come up with a good enough answer.

"...Alright, Glimmer. But just for tonight." He said firmly, eyes narrowing into hers. 

"Yay! Thanks so much, dad!" The queen beamed, hugging the other tightly before bringing her lips to his, kissing him deeply as she went back to grinding against him. She could feel his hardness throbbing and rubbing against her thighs as she held on to him. 

Micah hummed softly into the kiss, already feeling Glimmer kiss deeper, her tongue rubbing against his lips, asking for entry. This all felt so surreal to the former king, but at the same time, he could slowly feel himself surrender to those primal, carnal desires that had been building up all these years. 

Soon, he parted his lips for her, allowing the younger woman's tongue inside his mouth, and he returned the gesture by exploring hers. He hummed lowly against her lips, kissing Glimmer back as his hands moved from the bed and to her hips, gripping them lightly as he started to dry hump against her as well.

Glimmer's moans got more shrill, her arousal picking up as she held her father tighter. She could feel herself getting wet inside her outfit, grinding faster against him as she did. All the while, the two kept making out in each other's arms, enjoying each other's embrace as they explored their mouths.

However, Micah was the first to pull away, gasping softly for breath as she looked into Glimmer's curious, confused gaze.

"...Let's actually strip down for this, okay?" He asked, a slight smile on his face.

Glimmer chuckled excitedly, hopping off his lap and onto the bed, sitting down before quickly undressing herself.

Micah promptly removed his shirt, tossing it to the side along with his pants, kicking his shoes off and leaving him in just his underwear, where his hard member was straining to be let out. He turned to face Glimmer, feeling himself freeze up as he gazed upon her half-naked form. Though she was still in the process of getting naked, just witnessing her reveal herself to him was enough to set him off even more so than before. Her soft, plump form almost made his mouth water as he gazed upon it. It brought up some rather fond memories of Angella, though he tried his best to not get too wrapped up in those thoughts.

Of course, the queen noticed her father's lecherous gaze, a grin on her face as she glanced at him. "How do I look, daddy?~" She asked playfully, stretching herself slightly to show off her body for him.

If he was gonna do this, he might as well have some fun with it, "You look amazing, dearest." He answered sincerely, throwing Glimmer for a loop and making her face flush bright red. 

"C-Come on, dad..." She said, looking away. She then felt his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp softly as she turned to him.

"What happened to that cocky attitude from before?~" Micah asked, now cupping her chin before leaning in for a kiss. His other hand rested on her back, reaching for the back of her bra.

She hummed into his embrace, her own hand resting on his toned, scarred chest as she kissed back. Her other hand was on his thigh, lightly caressing and teasing it with the tips of her nails, prompting a soft moan from the other.

With one hand, he undid her top, letting it fall to her lap. In surprise Glimmer pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her bare chest, her breasts sagging slightly as she looked back up at her father.

"You've become such a beautiful woman, Glimmer" He remarked with a grin, a hand now reaching to lightly cup one of her tits, eliciting a shrill moan from the queen as she felt his thumb on her nipple. 

"D-Daddy~" She exhaled, starting to lay back on the large bed, letting him touch and caress her to his heart's content. "Please, touch me~" Begged the queen as she watched her father lean up, wrapping his lips around her free nipple. She could feel his eager tongue explore it, his lips lightly suckling the erect nub. All the while, he kept caressing and lightly pinching her other nipple, prompting more shrill, pleasured cries from the queen.

Micah found himself humming in pleasure too, the sounds of Glimmer's bliss more than enough to motivate him to keep going. He kept suckling her soft, plump breast, all the while he found himself rutting against the bed bellow her. He was eager to take it forward, but he needed to make sure his baby girl was pleasured as well.

Glimmer's head shot back, gripping the sheets under her with one hand, the other pulling her father's head closer to her chest. Her panties were dripping wet with arousal the more he continued. The only thing that came out of her mouth were shrill, ecstatic moans.

"Daddy, please~" Glimmer begged, for what she was unsure. But Micah seemed to have a good idea, as he reached the hand that was preciously on his daughter's breast towards her lower stomach. Briefly, he appreciated just how soft and alluring she was before slipping his fingers down her waistline. Glimmer's whimpers and shrill moans filled the room as he edged closer and closer to her sex, music to his ears. After combing past the other's fuzzy cunt, Micah began rubbing off the young woman's wet sex.

He looked into Glimmer's eyes as his fingers teased her entrance, each rub making her cry out in ecstasy. A soft grin settled on Micah's face as he kept rubbing her off, all the while his chin rested on her chest as he continued to suckle her breast.

"Fuck~ Daddy~" Glimmer moaned out, the word feeling so natural coming out of her. She gripped the sheets tighter as she arched against his fingers, wanting them deeper inside her. Sweat was running down her body, rutting against his digits so desperately.

"What's the magic word?~" Micah whispered, pulling away from Glimmer's tit as he looked up at her. He saw her glance down at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Please...Please, touch me deeper, daddy~" She exhaled hotly, a desperate grin on her face as she gasped softly between words.

Her wish was soon granted, as Micah slipped two of his fingers inside her easily. A pleasure cry followed as she felt the thick digits inside her. Her legs quivered and her toes curled at the feeling. "Yes! Please!~" She moaned out, now gripping the sheets under her with both hands as she felt him start thrusting his fingers inside her.

Micah grunted softly as he did, eyes focused intently on Glimmer as he fingered her swiftly. Her cries and moans were enough motivation to keep him going. Although, the occasional pull at his hair helped to keep him on track as well.

"You like that?~" He asked, biting his lip as he kept grinding against the bed, eyes on Glimmer.

She nodded quickly in response, "Y-Yeah~ You're so good, daddy~" She moaned out, a smile on her face as she kept bucking against his fingers. 

He kept thrusting his digits faster inside her, loving the sounds she was making from it, the feeling of the inside of her underwear rubbing against his knuckles. A sense of accomplishment filled him as he kept going, eagerly anticipating her orgasm.

"Ahh! Fuck, I'm so close!~" Glimmer suddenly cried out, feeling Micah pick up the pace as soon as she said that.

"Come on, dear, cum for daddy~" He whispered, realizing what he just said, his face flushed red as he kept an eye on her. However, he quickly got over it, focusing on getting his daughter off.

"Haaah!~ Ahhh!~ P-Please~ Daddy, I'm gonna- Ahhhhhhh!!~" Glimmer tossed her head back as she came, coating the other's fingers with her slick as she did. Her womanhood tightened around his digits as well. Her nails almost tore through the sheets under her as she finished. Mouth agape, moan after pleasured grunt left the young woman, her body starting to become limp as the high of her orgasm faded away. She was left a panting, sweaty mess on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she felt Micah pull out of her.

He stared down at his wet fingers, coated with her orgasm. He did this, he made Glimmer cum. There was a slew of emotions welling within him as he faced this reality, but most of all, he felt proud and content that he was the one that made it happen. Opening his mouth, he slipped his fingers inside, licking them clean of her slick, humming softly at the taste as he did. Afterwards, he turned to Glimmer, crawling closer to her to check on her.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, laying beside her, listening to her soft gasp as he did. He rest a hand on her shoulder as he watched intently.

After a few seconds, she turned towards him, a smile on her lips. "Amazing~" She answered, leaning over to kiss him on the lips briefly before sitting up in front of him.

He let out a relieved sigh, caressing her shoulder as he sat up with her. "I'm happy to hear that. Glad that I could make you feel- WOAH!" He cried out as suddenly Glimmer lunged towards him on the bed, pinning him down on his back.

"Don't think you can get me off without me returning the favor~" She teased as she slid herself down his body, face now hovering above his clothed crotch. She could already smell his musky member as her nose brushed by his crotch.

As she laid down in front of him, Glimmer promptly took her panties off, tossing them to the side and leaving her completely naked. She then promptly removed her father's underwear as well, watching as his hardness popped out of its cloth confines. A small gasp escaped Glimmer as she saw just how impressive it was. 

Micah's face went red, feeling Glimmer's gaze on his hardness. He then started to grow worried for her. "Erm...please be careful, dear, you don't have to do anything you don't want to-"

"Dad. I can handle it." She said firmly, looking him in the eye as she did. "Besides, Bow's longer than this~" She remarked with a chuckle.

His eyes widened at that, "W-Wait, are you and- Ahhh~" He moaned out, now feeling her fingers wrap around his shaft, slowly stroking him off. All the while, Glimmer maintained a confident smirk. 

"I've had plenty of practice, dad, you don't have to worry about me~" She assured with a chuckle, watching him tense up and shudder in pleasure. Her eyes then shifted to the tip of his thick member, which was dripping with precum. Though, Bow did have him beat in length, her father made up for it in girth. It intimidated Glimmer somewhat, but it excited her even more.

Micah looked down, watching as the young woman opened her mouth, tongue starting to peek out before taking a teasing lick at the tip of his member. A brief hum escaped Micah as he felt it, watching the other intently as he watched and felt her use her tongue.

She playfully lapped up his pre, tongue circling around the tip of his member. It tasted absolutely divine, she wanted more. Her eyes remained locked onto his as she did. She hummed softly as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, eyes now looking down at the girthy member she was about to take.

Taking a deep breath, Glimmer pushed herself down his shaft, taking it all in one go surprisingly enough, which definitely made Micah very happy.

"Haaah!~ G-Glimmer!~" He moaned out, a hand about to reach down to keep her in place, but he managed to resist the temptation and instead grip the lavender bed sheets under him.

She couldn't help but muffle a giggle around him as she saw this, all the while she pulled back up his cock before slamming her face back down, her nose nuzzled against his base and filling her head with his scent as she did. It was more than enough to keep her going.

Glimmer kept doing this, picking up the pace as she deep throated the former king. Her moans muffled around his cock as she kept going, swallowing every so often. Her hands rested on his thighs, occasionally looking up to see the pleasured faces that her father was making as she blew him. She felt proud that she was making him feel so good. She felt happy that she was the one that was making him feel good now. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if this is what her mom felt. But another part told herself that she was making him feel way better than her~

Micah never realized just how long he needed this, nor that it would be from his daughter of all people. He'd spent years on that island and he never even knew, and finally he got some form of intimacy. He was somewhat concerned at how skilled his little girl was at this, but most of him just decided to enjoy it while it lasts.

Moan after pleasured grunt left him as he felt Glimmer bob her head faster, humming around his shaft as well. His cock twitched down her throat, a sure sign that he was steadily approaching orgasm. 

He threw caution to the wind, reaching a hand down and gripping Glimmer's head, prompting a surprised hum from her as she felt his grip.

She could feel him start to control her speed, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. The feeling of him taking charge made her tingle with joy, knowing that he was in charge of what she should be doing. Glimmer certainly didn't mind, she was hoping for it if anything.

"Ahh~ Glimmer~ I'm so close!~" He warned, anticipating her to do something in protest if he went to far. For now, however, he continued to practically fuck her mouth, gripping her hair as he did. The feeling of her moans around his member only brought him closer.

"Mmm~" Glimmer hummed, reaching a hand down to start caressing his balls, hoping it would make him feel even better.

With a soft gasp preceding, Micah found himself whimpering in pleasure, his grip on Glimmer's hair tightening as he edged closer to orgasm. His cock throbbing and dripping down her throat as he kept slamming Glimmer down harder on his base.

"Glimmer! Glim- HAaaaah!~" His head shot back as his orgasm hit. He slammed her face as deep as he could on her base, all the while he pumped his load down her throat. Micah was on cloud nine as he came, his heart racing and sweat running down his body. His toes curled in bliss as his grip on Glimmer loosened up, and yet she remained against his base. He went limp and laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he came down from his climax.

Of course, she swallowed every last drop he had, the last thing she wanted was to disappoint. Once she made sure she milked the last of his load, she slowly pulled away from his cock, giving one more swallow as she pulled away, a soft breath leaving her. She crawled up to where Micah laid, laying on her side beside him. 

"Did I do good, daddy~" She asked, reaching to take his hand, caressing his knuckles with her thumb as she did.

Micah opened his eyes, looking towards Glimmer. He gave a soft hum, caressing her knuckles back as he did. "You did wonderful, dearest~" He assured, leaning over to press his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as he pulled her in closer. Their tongues met once again, sliding between either of their mouths as the two made out.

She smiled into the embrace, kissing him back as the two of them laid together on the bed. Hands explored each other's forms, Micah lightly cupping Glimmer's softer frame while Glimmer admired her father's toned physique. The taboo display only served to get them both excited once again, clearly not eager for this to end. Micah's now hard cock brushed against Glimmer's soft, warm thigh, while Glimmer's eager, wet womanhood was ready for more attention.

After a few more seconds of their tongues dancing, Micah suddenly rolled on top of Glimmer, pinning her down on the bed, eliciting a gasp from the queen. He pulled himself away from her mouth, looking down at her with a smirk.

"Mmf, you've been a naughty girl, haven't you?~" He teased, hands pinning Glimmer's shoulders to the bed.

A wave of arousal hit Glimmer, looking up at the older man as she laid down on the bed. A smile crept on her lips, heart racing as she felt absolutely at his mercy. "Y...Yes, daddy~ I've been such a bad girl today, haven't I?~" She asked with a bit of a pout.

"You sure have." He remarked, reaching a hand down to grab her breast, prompting a shrill cry from the young woman. "Most girls don't want to do this with their daddies, you know? Only really naughty, bad girls think about this kind of stuff with their daddies~" He remarked, all the while he groped and massaged her breast. Each grab made Glimmer shudder and moan into the air.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy! I know I'm a really bad girl!~" She cried out, eyes half-lidded as she felt his thumb caress her erect nipple, all the while she felt his hard cock against her thigh.

After a few more seconds of playing with her, Micah let go, hands now on her hips. "It's okay, dear. That's what daddy loves about you~" He leaned down pecking her lips before lining himself up with her womanhood, making Glimmer gasp in surprise.

A smile settled on Glimmer's face, arms reaching to wrap around her father's neck as she pulled him close. "I love you, daddy~" She beamed, looking into his eyes as she braced himself for him.

"I love you too, babygirl~" Micah replied, starting to wrap his arms around her as well, a smile on his face as he pushed himself inside her with a grunt. Glimmer cried out as well, feeling his thick member start to enter her. Her nails dug lightly into his back, needing to get used to him. 

"Mmm~ D-Daddy~" She exhaled, gasping hotly as she did. "Keep going." Glimmer added, not wanting to stop it right here.

Micah did as she told him, pushing more of his length into her, letting out some strained moans as well, feeling just how tight she was. "Fuck~ Glimmer, you're so tight~" He remarked, almost fully inside her.

She couldn't help but giggle as she heard him, "It's cuz daddy's cock is so big~" 

Micah let out a soft laugh as well, looking down into her eyes, "Your mother thought so too~" It came out so easily, he didn't even think about it too much. He briefly panicked in realization, but saw that Glimmer looked unfazed by it.

"She was really lucky to have you~" Glimmer added, her plump legs starting to wrap around the other's waist, bracing herself for what was to come. "Now come on, give it to me as hard as you can! I can handle it, daddy~" She assured firmly, a determined look on her face.

Sure, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting Glimmer while they were doing this, but at the same time, he wanted to show that he trusted Glimmer too. "Alright, dear. Just tell me if it gets too much." 

"Yeah!" She nodded, biting her lip as she braced herself for the inevitable. She could feel him start pulling out of her. Her heart raced in excitement and nervousness. Her legs tightened around Micah, as well as her arms.

With a firm grunt, Micah slammed inside Glimmer, earning a pleasured moan from the both of them as he did. He only pulled out about halfway, but he felt that would be good enough for now. He then began to pick up the pace, earning more and more moans from Glimmer as he did. It was absolute bliss, why he was opposed to this before he had no idea. His gripes about her being his daughter drifted away as he kept plowing into her. He could feel her soft chest against his own, all the while he began thrusting more and more of himself inside her.

Glimmer was in heaven, her mind racing and her body rushing with endorphins and bliss. She never thought she would need something like this before until now. She never wanted it to stop.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!~ Daddy! Daddy!~" She cried out, nails digging into his skin more as she felt him pound her against the bed.

"Glimmer!~" Micah moaned out, gasping hotly as he kept thrusting himself into her, going faster. He was going as deep and fast as he could, making sure to give it all for his baby girl.

The two of them went at it for a little while, their moans and the sound of flesh smacking filled the room as he Micah kept giving it to her. It was an absolutely unforgettable, mesmerizing experience. They were there for each other, and Micah wanted Glimmer to know that he would never leave her again.

"Ahh!~ Daddy! I'm gonna cum!~" Glimmer warned, her mouth agape as her cries of pleasure grew louder and more shrill. "Fill me up, please!~ Fill me up with your cum!~" She practically begged, hoping he would oblige.

Micah's mind was rushing too much to make sense of what she was saying, if she wanted him to cum inside her, then he'd be happy to do it. Anything for his Glimmer. He kept slamming himself into her cunt, both of them crying out in near climax.  
  
"D-Daddy!!~" Glimmer cried out, legs wrapping tightly around him as she tightened around his member, climax surging through her body. Her head shot back against the bed as she held onto him for dear life.

"G-Glimmer!~" He cried out hotly, slamming into her one more time before pumping his load into her. His chest pressed against hers against the bed, his body tensing up as he came, his cock throbbing with each rope of cum. 

By the end of it, both of them went limp in each other's arms, Micah collapsing onto the bed beside Glimmer, arms still holding her close as the two of them steadily recover from their orgasm. They could feel each other's breath against their flesh, holding onto each other for dear life as they laid together. Micah pulled out of Glimmer weakly, his surprisingly plentiful seed seeping out of her sex as they relaxed.

Glimmer steadily opened her eyes, looking at her father as he laid there, just as tuckered out as she was. She moved as close as she could, nuzzling against his chest with a content sigh, a smile on her face.

"That was amazing~" She looked up at him, hands moving to caress his back. 

Micah's grip on her loosened up, hands now content with resting on her hips. He looked in her eyes, a content smile forming on his face. "It sure was. It was absolutely incredible." He praised, leaning over to peck her lips once more, prompting a giggle from her.

"You feel better, daddy?~" She asked, reaching a hand over to caress his arm slowly, eyes glancing up and down his body.

"Oh, absolutely~" He answered, "That was one of the most amazing times I've had sex ever. And you made it happen, Glimmer." He cupped her cheeks, bringing another kiss to her forehead.

"Heheh, come on, dad." She said playfully, a yawn then leaving her.

"Yeah, I suppose some rest is in order." Micah agreed before a yawn left him as well. He then reached for the blankets, pulling them over the two laying on the bed. He could feel Glimmer nuzzle even closer against his chest, a soft hum leaving her as she did. Her eyes closed as she began to drift off.

Lifting his hand, he quickly turned the lights out, the only light coming from the moon outside. He then began to settle down in bed with Glimmer, eyes closing as well.

"I love you, dad." Glimmer said softly, earning another smile from the older man.

"I love you too, Glimmer. And I'll never leave you again." He assured, his arms holding her close as the two drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Morning came soon enough, and as soon as rays of sunlight hit Micah's face, he was practically awake. He opened his eyes, hoping to see his lovely daughter there with him, but she wasn't. She was gone.

His eyes shot open and he sat up on the bed, looking around nervously. "Glimmer? You here?" He asked, starting to sit on the edge of his bed. He quickly grabbed his robe as he got up.

"I'm in here." Glimmer said tersely from the connected bathroom.

He made his way toward the other room, seeing Glimmer stand against the sink, still naked, a rather unsettled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Micah, rushing over to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" 

It took Glimmer a few seconds to respond, "...Before I came here last night, I did what I thought was a contraceptive spell on myself, to make sure that nothing...unexpected would happen." She confessed, her face red.

"Yeah?..." Micah said, not liking how this was sounding. 

"Well, when I woke up, I went to check on it, because of last night. And I...might have accidentally cast a fertility spell on myself instead." She turned to him, a pensive, worried look on her face as she turned to him.

"Oh.... _Oh_..." His eyes widened in realization. "But...does that mean-"

"We don't know yet, but there's a very good chance that...I might be pregnant." She confessed, taking a deep, shuddering breath as she looked away. "I'm sorry, dad. I just wanted to have fun, and I wanted you to feel good. And I thought I got it right, but-"

He pulled her in his arms, caressing her back as he did, "Shhhh, it's okay dear. It's okay. We'll figure something out, I promise. I am _not_ going to leave you like this." He said firmly, still caressing her. Of course, he was just as worried as her about this, but the last thing she needed was him to be unsure or not on her side.

Glimmer sniffled softly, hugging him back as well, face in his chest as she tried to hide her tears. "Thanks, dad..." She trailed off, soft sniffles muffled against him. This was absolutely terrifying to Glimmer, and she knew that if this was Bow, he would most likely freak out. But having her dad there made all the difference for her. She was so happy to have him back in her life.


End file.
